


Vampire Knight: The Chat Fic

by ASimpleAnimeGirl



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Canon Related, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, OOC? Maybe slightly, Silly humour, chat-fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2019-11-24 15:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18166979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASimpleAnimeGirl/pseuds/ASimpleAnimeGirl
Summary: A little chat fic involving mainly the night class at cross academy, with mention of the day class. Some characters that are not tagged are also in this story, but the ones tagged are the main ones.(TakumaxKanamexSenri is a rare ot3 that surprisingly does not have a tag yet, so I made one ;) )





	1. Creating the Chat (and drama)

_IceIceBaby added KingOfTheVampires, JealouslyThyNameIsRuka, BodyGuard, Blondie, ApatheticModel, SassyModel, FireBoy to a group chat_

 

_IceIceBaby named the group chat Kanames Inner Circle_

 

 

 **FireBoy** : Hanabusa? What is this?

 

 **IceIceBaby** : I figured that we all could use this group chat if we need anything from each other

 

 **Blondie:** It is a smart idea, Hanabusa

 

 **JealousyThyNameIsRuka** : I have a feeling you have a different reason for asking this group chat Aidou

 

 **FireBoy** : Probably to send memes

 

 **IceIceBaby** : Hey! I don’t always send memes

 

 **ApatheticModel** : Aidou, your literally a walking meme.

 

 **IceIceBaby** : shut up senri no one asked you!

 

 **SassyModel** : Your always sending me memes in class

 **SassyModel** : But there not always good ones

 

 **IceIceBaby** : I’m feeling so attacked right now

 

 **JealousyThyNameIsRuka** : May I ask, why is my name that?

 

 **FireBoy** : Well Ruka, I don’t really want to explain it to you.

 

 **IceIceBaby** : Well... wait gimme a sec

 

_IceIceBaby removed KingOfTheVampires from the chat_

 

 

 **IceIceBaby** : it’s because of your crush on our dorm president

 **IceIceBaby** : and your always complaining about how he spends so much time with Yuuki

 

_ApatheticModel took a screenshot of the chat_

 

 **JealousyThyNameIsRuka** : I do not!

 **JealousyThyNameIsRuka** : Yuuki is just annoying and not good enough for Kaname-sama!

 **JealousyThyNameIsRuka** : oh crap! Umm...

 

 

_JealousyThyNameIsRuka removed BodyGuard from the chat_

 

 

 **SassyModel** : Why was Seiren removed?

 

 **Blondie** : Ruka’s probably scared of her telling Kaname things

 

 **ApatheticModel** : mmm

_ApatheticModel took a screenshot of the chat_

**IceIceBaby** : well add them back later

 

 **FireBoy** : Senri, why are taking screenshots of the chat?

 

 **ApatheticModel** : Blackmail

 

 **FireBoy** : oh

 

 **JealousyThyNameIsRuka** : I mean seriously who does she think she is!

 

 **IceIceBaby** : I’m not a fan of her being very close to our dorm president either

 

 **FireBoy** : While I agree, there’s no reason to be mean to her

 **FireBoy** : Plus the dorm president is pretty close to her too

 

 **IceIceBaby** : Why though?

 

 **FireBoy** : Who knows, dorm president Kuran will never tell us

_ApatheticModel took a screenshot of the chat_

 

 **SassyModel** : Wait Akatsuki , aren’t you and Hanabusa in the same room?

 

 **FireBoy** : Yeah?

 

 **SassyModel** : then why are you texting each other?

 

 **IceIceBaby** : cause why not?

 

 **Blondie** : Me and Senri are in the same room and we are texting each other, why does it matter?

 **Blondie** : Well me and Senri are talking to each other too but still

 

 **ApatheticModel** : I think we should add Kaname back

 **ApatheticModel** : He’s angry

 

 **JealousyThyNameIsRuka** : What why!?

 

 **IceIceBaby** : and how do you know that he’s angry? Wait

 **IceIceBaby** : you didn’t....

 

 **ApatheticModel** : mmhmm?

 

 **IceIceBaby** : you’re not sending this screenshots to Lord Kaname are you?

 

 **ApatheticModel** : No

 **ApatheticModel** : Do you want me too?

 

 **IceIceBaby** : No!

 

 **JealousyThyNameIsRuka** : Absolutely not!

 

 **FireBoy** : how do you know he’s angry Senri?

 

 **ApatheticModel** : he’s texting me and Takuma to add him back to the chat

 

 **Blondie** : I’ll do it right now!

 

_Blondie added KingOfTheVampires to the chat_

 

 

 **SassyModel** : I’ll add Seiren back

 

_SassyModel added BodyGuard to the chat_

 

 **KingOfTheVampires** : Aidou

 

 **IceIceBaby** : Yes Kaname-sama?

 

 **KingOfTheVampires** : Why was I removed from this chat?

 

 **IceIceBaby** : No reason, Lord Kaname

 

 **KingOfTheVampires** : Is it because of Rukas feelings for me?

 

 **JealousyThyNameIsRuka** : Huh?!

 

 **FireBoy** : uh oh

 

 **IceIceBaby** : Senri!

 

 **ApatheticModel** : What? What did I do?

 

 **IceIceBaby** : I can’t believe you told Kaname! I’m removing you from the chat!

_IceIceBaby removed ApatheticModel from the chat_

**SassyModel** : Hey!

 

 **Blondie** : that wasn’t very nice Aidou

 

_KingOfTheVampires added ApatheticModel to the chat_

**KingOfTheVampires** : It wasn’t Senri who told me, it was Seiren. Besides, I already had a feeling.

 **KingOfTheVampires** : and if you remove her I’ll make you feel a world of pain

 

 **IceIceBaby** : noted! Won’t happen again

 

 **Blondie** : Senri is pouting like a baby

 **Blonde** : wait not anymore

 

 **ApatheticModel** : Thanks for adding me back Dorm President

 

 **KingOfTheVampires** : No worries, you were wrongly accused.

 

 **JealousyThyNameIsRuka** : Lord Kaname... I

 

 **KingOfTheVampires** : It’s alright Ruka, really. I understand

 **KingOfTheVampires** : And while I don’t won’t to hurt your feelings, I feel like leading you on is even ruder. So... I don’t return your feelings Ruka, and I most likely never will. I trust you though, massively. And while I know I won’t ever be able to give you what you desire, I wish for us to stay friends.

 

 **JealousyThyNameIsRuka** : oh... 

 **JealousyThyNameIsRuka** : Well, I wish you the best of luck in finding a lover that suits you, Lord Kaname

 

 **KingOfTheVampires** : You too, Ruka, and thank you.

 

 **Fireboy** : Ruka are you ok?

 

 **JealousyThyNameIsRuka** : No

 **JealousyThyNameIsRuka** : But I will be, eventually 

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IceIceBaby: Hanabusa Aidou
> 
> Fireboy: Akatsuki Kain
> 
> JealousyThyNameIsRuka: Ruka Souen
> 
> SassyModel: Rima Touya
> 
> ApatheticModel: Senri Shiki
> 
> Blondie: Takuma Ichijou
> 
> KingOfTheVampires: Kaname Kuran
> 
> BodyGuard: Seiren


	2. Chapter 2

_JealouslyThyNameIsRuka_ _changed_ _their_ _name_ _to_ _Illusions_

 

 

 **Illusions** : I like this name better

 

 **FireBoy** : Is it based off your vampire power?

 

 **Illusions** : Yep!

 

 **IceIceBaby** : I liked my name better...

 

 **Illusions** : Well suck it up Hanabusa

 

 **IceIceBaby** : Your sooo mean to me! :(

 

 **FireBoy** : She really isn’t

 

 **IceIceBaby** : Shut up

 

 **Blondie** : If I'm allowed...

 **Blondie** : I’m not a fan of my name either...

 

 **IceIceBaby** : It’s just your hair colour

 

 **Blondie** : Exactly

 **Blondie** : That’s why I don’t like it

 

 **FireBoy** : I’ve always thought Takuma’s wasn’t very creative

 

 **IceIceBaby** : Fine!

 **IceIceBaby** : I’ll change it then

 

 

 _IceIceBaby_ _changed_ _Blondie_ _to_ _KanamesBitch_

 

 

 **KanamesBitch** : Really

 

 **ApatheticModel** : Aidou...?

 

 **SassyModel** : Of all the names...

 

 **IceIceBaby** : What it’s true

 

 **ApatheticModel** : Not really

 **ApatheticModel** : Come to think of it, that title suits you more, Hanabusa

 

 **SassyModel** : I agree with Senri

 

 **BodyGuard** : I’m inclined too agree as well

 

 **IceIceBaby** : Shut up you two! And Serien don’t get involved!

 

 **BodyGuard** : Too late

 

 **IceIceBaby** : uggghhh

 

 

 _IceIceBaby_ _changed_ _ApatheticModel_ _to_ _HalfNobleHalfDouche_

 

 **HalfNobleHalfDouche** : wow

 **HalfNobleHalfDouche** : Why are you giving people names that suit you more?

 

 **IceIceBaby** : Hey! I’m a full noble vampire thanks!

 

 **Illusions** : Sure don’t act like it

 

 **FireBoy** : Yeah, you act more like a child

 

 **KanamesBitch** : If Senri’s is insinuating what I think it is, I’ll personally go over their and stab my katana through you stomach

 

 **SassyModel** : Brutal

 

 **IceIceBaby** : I’m just saying he’s suppose to be a noble but he’s a douche too

 **IceIceBaby** : What else could I be talking about?

 

 **KanamesBitch** : Oh

 **KanamesBitch** : Nothing never mind me

 

 

 _HalfNobleHalfDouche_ _changed_ _IceIceBaby_ _to_ _FrozenHeart_

 

 

 **HalfNobleHalfDouche** : Better

 

 **Illusions** : pfft

 

 **FireBoy** : Would you like some ice for that already frozen burn

 

 **FrozenHeart** : Why do I even hang out with you people

 

 **Illusions** : Lord Kaname

 

 **FireBoy** : Dorm President Kuran

 

 **KanamesBitch** : Kaname

 

 **SassyModel** : Dorm President Kuran

 

 **HalfNobleHalfDouche** : Dorm President Kuran

 

 **BodyGuard** : Lord Kaname

 

 **Illusions** : it seems we all agree

 

 **SassyModel** : Come to think of it, where is Lord Kaname?

 

 **KingOfTheVampires** : Here

 

 **FireBoy** : I think you summoned him Rima

 

 **FrozenHeart** : Hi Lord Kaname!

 

 **KingOfTheVampires** : Hi Hanabusa

 

 **KanamesBitch** : Oh Kaname! I just had an idea!

 

 **KingOfTheVampires** : What?

 

 **KanamesBitch** : You should change our names to suit us, if they don’t already, some people don’t like the names Hanabusa has given them

 

 **SassyModel** : I like that idea

 

 **HalfNobleHalfDouche** : mmm

 

 **KingOfTheVampires** : I mean, I guess?

 **KingOfTheVampires** : Just let me figure some out first

 

 **FireBoy** : is it wrong for me to be slightly terrified

 

 **Illusions** : no

 **Illusions** : Cause I am too

 

 **SassyModel** : I’m not too scared

 **SassyModel** : I mean, I don’t think mine would be too bad?

 **SassyModel** : Hanabusa’s will be though

 

 **FrozenHeart** : Hey!

 

 

 _KingOfTheVampires_ _changed_ _KanamesBitch_ _to_ _TooKindToBeAVampire_

 

 

 **HalfNobleHalfDouche** : Totally agree

 **HalfNobleHalfDouche** : Your so nice I think Kiryuu would like to be your friend

 

 **TooKindToBeAVampire** : I’m really not that kind

 **TooKindToBeAVampire** : beside, Zero doesn’t like vampires

 

 **FireBoy** : Since when were you on first name terms with him?

 **FireBoy** : and you are kind shut up

 

 **SassyModel** : Takuma calls everyone by their first name though

 

 **FrozenHeart** : he even has permission to call Lord Kaname just Kaname

 

 **TooKindToBeAVampire** : well we’ve been friends for years so...

 

 **HalfNobleHalfDouche** : why are we harassing Takuma now?

 **HalfNobleHalfDouche** : I though we were harassing Hanabusa

 

 **FrozenHeart** : I don’t like you

 

 **HalfNobleHalfDouche** : that’s nice

 

 **FireBoy** : What’s up with you two?

 

 **Illusions** : Yeah, you two are acting weirder than usual

 

 **BodyGuard** : Is someone threatening you?

 **BodyGuard** : Who do I have to murder?

 

 **SassyModel** : Seiren no

 

 **FrozenHeart** : It’s nothing

 

 **HalfNobleHalfDouche** : Yeah nothing

 **HalfNobleHalfDouche** : I just know something Hanabusa doesn’t want to let out

 

 **FrozenHeart** : Shut up!

 

 **TooKindToBeAVampire** : ooooooo

 **TooKindToBeAVampire** : what are you hiding Hanabusa?

 

 **Illusions** : I would like to know as well

 

 **FrozenHeart** : nothing! Honest!

 

 **KingOfTheVampires** : I’m intrigued

 **KingOfTheVampires** : and if you won’t tell us

 **KingOfTheVampires** : I’ll just read Senri’s mind

 

 **FireBoy** : no offence Lord Kaname but...

 **FireBoy** : isn’t that a bit rude?

 

 **SassyModel** : I mean, I agree with Akatsuki

 

 **HalfNobleHalfDouche** : if you do that I won’t forgive you

 

 **TooKindToBeAVampire** : ...Senri?

 

 **HalfNobleHalfDouche** : it wasn’t Hanabusas fault that I found out, I was just coming back from a shoot and happened to see it

 **HalfNobleHalfDouche** : and while I like harassing Hanabusa, it’s never anything that could hurt his feelings. He’ll tell when he’s ready, you shouldn’t force it out of him

 

 **BodyGuard** : wow...

 

 **KingOfTheVampires** : ....

 **KingOfTheVampires** : Your right. You secrets safe for now Hanabusa

 

 **FrozenHeart** : Senri...

 **FrozenHeart** : thank you...

 

 **HalfNobleHalfDouche** : No worries. If I had a secret like that, I’d like to be the one to tell to people I care about and not be forced too

 

 **FrozenHeart** :....

 

 

 _FrozenHeart_ _changed_ _HalfNobleHalfDouche_ _to_ _PockyLovingVampire_

 

 

 **FrozenHeart** : The other name was stupid anyway

 

 **PockyLovingVampire** : :)

 

 **SassyModel** : aww you guys are cute

 

 

 _PockyLovingVampire_ _changed_ _FrozenHeart_ _to_ _KnightOfIce_

 

 

 **FireBoy** : oh my goodness what is even happening?

 

 **Illusions** : shush their making up don’t ruin the moment

 

 **BodyGuard** : already ruined

 

 **TooKindToBeAVampire** : Senri’s smiling

 

 **KingOfTheVampires** : it’s actually really cute

 **KingOfTheVampires** : he should do it more often

 

 **PockyLovingVampire** : oh my goodness leave me alone

 **PockyLovingVampire** : I’ve smiled before

 

 **TooKindToBeAVampire** : yeah but not that big

 

 **SassyModel** : awww I wanna see!

 

 **TooKindToBeAVampire** : I got a photo, I’ll send it to you all

 

 **PockyLovingVampire** : Takuma no!

 

 **KingOfTheVampires** : now he’s red

 

 **Illusions** : that’s cute

 

 **FireBoy** : I agree

 

 **PockyLovingVampire** : I hate you both

 

 **TooKindToBeAVampire** : no you don’t

 

 **PockyLovingVampire** : uuuuggghhhh

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KnightOfIce: Hanabusa Aidou
> 
> Fireboy: Akatsuki Kain
> 
> Illusions: Ruka Souen
> 
> SassyModel: Rima Touya
> 
> PockyLovingVampire: Senri Shiki
> 
> TooKindToBeAVampire: Takuma Ichijou
> 
> KingOfTheVampires: Kaname Kuran
> 
> BodyGuard: Seiren


	3. Chapter 3

_SassyModel_ _added_ _PockyLovingVampire_ , _KingOfTheVampires_ _and_ _BodyGuard_ _to_ _a_ _group_ _chat_

 

 _SassyModel_ _named_ _the_ _group_ _chat_ _Emotionless_ _Squad_

 

 **SassyModel** : Sup

 

 **BodyGuard** : Rima?

 

 **PockyLovingVampire** : wtf, why?

 

 **KingOfTheVampires** : Senri no

 **KingOfTheVampires** : Why did you create another chat Rima?

 

 **SassyModel** : cause I wanted too

 

 **BodyGuard** : Emotionless squad?

 **BodyGuard** : ...But we feel emotions?

 

 **SassyModel** : I meant in more of terms of we don’t display emotions

 **SassyModel** : I never said we didn’t feel emotions

 

 

 _PockyLovingVampire_ _changed_ _the_ _group_ _name_ _to_ _ApatheticSquad_

 

 

 **PockyLovingVampire** : Better

 

 **BodyGuard** : More like tired of everyone’s bull sh*t squad :p

 

 **KingOfTheVampires** : Seiren

 **KingOfTheVampires** : No

 

 **BodyGuard** : no?

 

 **SassyModel** : The swearing I believe

 

 **PockyLovingVampire** : When did you start using emojis?

 

 **BodyGuard** : I’m not sure

 **BodyGuard** : I think Hanabusa rubbed off on me

 

 **SassyModel** : Oh no

 

 **BodyGuard** : Tell me about it...

 

 **PockyLovingVampire** : Dorm President Kuran is like the team mum

 

 **KingOfTheVampires** : ??

 

 **PockyLovingVampire** : Always telling us off

 **PockyLovingVampire** : But looking after us all the same

 

 **SassyModel** : Does that make Takuma team dad?

 **SassyModel** : Considering he is the Vice President, and he looks after us as well

 

 **PockyLovingVampire** : Mmm, true

 **PockyLovingVampire** : So does that mean I get to call him...

 **PockyLovingVampire** : Daddy

 

 **BodyGuard** : why...

 

 **SassyModel** : -_-

 **SassyModel** : I’m ashamed to say I set that up for you

 

 **PockyLovingVampire** : Yes, yes you did

 **PockyLovingVampire** : But I’d never call him that

 

 **KingOfTheVampires** : Good, cause that’s just weird

 

 **PockyLovingVampire** : ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **PockyLovingVampire** : That name is reserved for someone else

 

 **KingOfTheVampires** : uhhh...

 

 **SassyModel** : Stop it

 **SassyModel** : Get some help

 

 **BodyGuard** : Do you have like a secret daddy kink

 

 **PockyLovingVampire** : No, I’m kidding

 **PockyLovingVampire** : I only said it because Dorm President Kuran said it was weird

 

 **KingOfTheVampires** : You and Takuma are going too be the death of me I swear...

 

 **PockyLovingVampire** : : )

 

 **SassyModel** : I feel that if anyone but you, and maybe Takuma, said that. There’d be pain.

 

 **PockyLovingVampire** : probably

 

 **BodyGuard** : How did we even get to this topic?

 

 **KingOfTheVampires** : It started with them talking about how I’m apparently “Team Mum”

 **KingOfTheVampires** : I don’t understand why they’d want to call me that though

 

 **PockyLovingVampire** : I’m calling you that from now on

 

 **KingOfTheVampires** : Please don’t 

 

 **SassyModel** : I think I’ll just stick with calling Takuma team dad for now

 **SassyModel** : heh

 

 **BodyGuard** : Why can’t we just use our real names

 

 **KingOfTheVampires** : Agreed

 

 **PockyLovingVampire** : Because

 **PockyLovingVampire** : It’s more fun this way

 

 **BodyGuard** : So stupid...

 

 **SassyModel** : It may be...

 **SassyModel** : Takuma will probably embrace it though xD

 

 **PockyLovingVampire** : Oh he definitely will

 

 **KingOfTheVampires** : No doubt about it

 

 **BodyGuard** : There’s no denying it

 **BodyGuard** : He is honestly too kind

 

 **SassyModel** : Mmhm

 

 **KingOfTheVampires** : He’s always so selfless

 **KingOfTheVampires** : But I couldn’t imagine him any other way

 

 **PockyLovingVampire** : It seems we all appreciate Takuma here

 **PockyLovingVampire** : And I can get behind that

 

 **SassyModel** : #AppreciateTakumaIchijou2019

 

 **PockyLovingVampire** : He’d probably cry if he read this chat to be honest

 

 **BodyGuard** : More than likely

 

 **SassyModel** : He’s too pure

 

 **KingOfTheVampires** : Agreed

 

 **SassyModel** : Wait...

 **SassyModel** : Something’s happening on the main group chat

 

~~~

 

[ KANAMES INNER CIRCLE ]

 

 **KnightOfIce** : Why can’t I add him?

 

 **Illusions** : He’s not in the night class?

 

 **FireBoy** : He hates us?

 

 **TooKindToBeAVampire** : I wouldn’t mind if he got added

 

 **KnightOfIce** : See!

 

 **Illusions** : Takuma is too kind

 **Illusions** : It’s still a no

 

 **FireBoy** : It’s two against two

 

 **Illusions** : Where are the others?

 

 **FireBoy** : Who knows?

 

 **TooKindToBeAVampire** : Senri’s with Kaname, but I’m not sure about Rima and Seiren

 

 **KnightOfIce** : ...with Lord Kaname?

 **KnightOfIce** : What?

 

 **TooKindToBeAVampire** : What’s wrong with them spending time together?

 

 **KnightOfIce** : nothing, it’s just surprising

 

 **Illusions** : I will admit it’s a little odd

 

 **FireBoy** : It’s not that bad really, Senri is kinda like a younger version of Dorm President Kuran

 

 **Illusions** : mmm

 

 **KnightOfIce** : Never mind that

 **KnightOfIce** : They need to come online so they can understand what we’re fighting over

 

 **SassyModel** : What is going on?

 

 **TooKindToBeAVampire** : Rima!

 

 **Illusions** : Hanabusa wants to add someone else to this chat

 

 **KingOfTheVampires** : Who?

 

 **BodyGuard** : No one else is in the inner circle?

 

 **KnightOfIce** : I know but...

 

 **PockyLovingVampire** : Add him

 

 **FireBoy** : Huh?

 

 **TooKindToBeAVampire** : Senri?

 

 **PockyLovingVampire** : If it’s who I think it is

 **PockyLovingVampire** : Add him

 

 **Illusions** : Why?

 

 **FireBoy** : He probably doesn’t want to be in this chat

 

 **TooKindToBeAVampire** : It’s worth a try

 

 **SassyModel** : Who are we talking about?

 

 **BodyGuard** : I second Rimas statement 

 

 **KingOfTheVampires** : ...are we talking about a certain day class student?

 **KingOfTheVampires** : The one that should be in the night class...?

 

 **KnightOfIce** : .... yes...

 

 **KingOfTheVampires** : mmm

 

 **Illusions** : I personally don’t think he should be in the chat considering he isn’t part of your circle, Lord Kaname

 

 **SassyModel** ; He also isn’t that fond of us

 

 **TooKindToBeAVampire** : That may be true, but....

 **TooKindToBeAVampire** : Maybe we can change his mind?

 

 **BodyGuard** : I don’t think that’s possible

 

 **PockyLovingVampire** : He really isn’t that bad

 **PockyLovingVampire** : Add him

 

 **KnightOfIce** : It’s Lord Kanames decision...

 

 **FireBoy** : Dorm President Kuran, I don’t think it’s best...

 

 **KingOfTheVampires** : I know you’re all worried

 **KingOfTheVampires** : But let’s add him

 **KingOfTheVampires** : Give it a go

 

 **Illusions** : Huh, really?!

 

 **KnightOfIce** : Yay!

 **KnightOfIce** : Thanks Lord Kaname

 

 _KnightOfIce_ _added_   _VampireVampireHunter_   _to_ _the_ _group_ _chat_

 

 **KnightOfIce** : Hi Zero!

 

 **VampireVampireHunter** : Firstly, why was I added?

 **VampireVampireHunter** : Secondly, why are you all up?

 

 **PockyLovingVampire** : Hanabusa wanted to add you

 

 **TooKindToBeAVampire** : I don’t think any of us will be sleeping for a while

 **TooKindToBeAVampire** : We’re all procrastinating an assignment that is due tomorrow

 

 **KingOfTheVampires** : I’ve already finished mine

 

 **VampireVampireHunter** : Why am I not surprised?

 **VampireVampireHunter** : Even vampires procrastinate

 

 **SassyModel** : Our assignments are massive though

 

 **KnightOfIce** : They are painful

 

 **PockyLovingVampire** : They are definitely not normal

 

 **VampireVampireHunter** : Well you guys have never been to a normal school before, so it’s unusual for you guys to do massive reports

 

 **KingOfTheVampires** : Which is probably why I finished mine earlier, I have to write reports all the time.

 

 **VampireVampireHunter** : hmmm

 

 **Illusions** : How do you humans deal with this level of work, my goodness

 **Illusions** : and I thought aristocratic work was bad 

 

 **PockyLovingVampire** : I’ve already finished mine too

 

 **KnightOfIce** : How?

 

 **PockyLovingVampire** : Dorm President Kuran helped me :)

 

 **SassyModel** : Huh?!

 

 **KingOfTheVampires** : I didn’t do that much, I just made sure he was doing it right

 

 **TooKindToBeAVampire** : Lucky...

 

 **KingOfTheVampires** : I would of helped you too if you had come when Senri did

 

 **TooKindToBeAVampire** : dang...

 

 **VampireVampireHunter** : That’s unlucky

 **VampireVampireHunter** : Anyway, I have to go. Texting in class could get me in trouble and I have to make sure I’m actually take notes.

 

 **KnightOfIce** : Alright, bye Zero!

 

 **VampireVampireHunter** : Bye

 **VampireVampireHunter** : And make sure you go to bed, you stupid vampires

 

 _VampireVampireHunter_ _went_ _offline_

 

 **Illusions** : That went better than I thought it would

 

 **FireBoy** : Definitely

 

 **SassyModel** : ...

 **SassyModel** : Was that last message proof Kiryuu doesn’t hate us?

 

 **PockyLovingVampire** : It’s a start, at least

 

 **TooKindToBeAVampire** : And I’m sure we’ll all get along eventually

 

 **KingOfTheVampires** : That’s the hope

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KnightOfIce: Hanabusa Aidou  
> Fireboy: Akatsuki Kain  
> Illusions: Ruka Souen  
> SassyModel: Rima Touya  
> PockyLovingVampire: Senri Shiki  
> TooKindToBeAVampire: Takuma Ichijou  
> KingOfTheVampires: Kaname Kuran  
> BodyGuard: Seiren  
> VampireVampireHunter: Zero Kiryuu


End file.
